The subject matter herein relates generally to connection members having threads for threadably connecting to other connection members.
Some known complementary electrical connectors are configured to be threadably connected together to hold the connectors together in a mated condition. Specifically, electrical connectors may include connection members that include threads that threadably engage each other to form the threaded connection between the complementary electrical connectors. The connection members are sometimes electrical contacts such that engagement between the connection members establishes an electrical connection between the complementary electrical connectors. For example, the connection members may define radially outer electrical contacts of coaxial connectors.
At least some known electrical connectors that include threaded connection members are fabricated using a screw machine process or a die casting process. For example, the threaded connection members of at least some known electrical connectors are fabricated using a screw machining or die casting process. But, screw machining and/or die casting processes may be relatively costly. Die casting and/or screw machining processes may also be relatively time consuming, which may limit the number of electrical connectors and/or threaded connection members that can be fabricated within a given amount of time. Moreover, a relatively large amount of scrap material may be generated using a screw machine process, which may increase a cost of fabricating an electrical connector and/or a threaded connection member.
A need remains for a threaded connection member of an electrical connector that is less costly to fabricate.